Honorbound
by anime-fan72
Summary: Lucy saved Cobra's life. He is honorbound to return the favor.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm not sure if I want to continue this or not, but it's an old gift fic for Dragon'sHost.**

 **Disclaimer: As always, I don't own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does.**

As the mage finally fell, unconscious, to the ground, Lucy turned to look at the man she had saved. He was scowling, pride obviously injured but otherwise unharmed. "Why did you interfer?" he hissed angrily. "I could have handled him on my own."

The blonde raised an eyebrow. "Really?" she replied coolly. "Because from where I was standing, it looked like he was about to kill you."

The frown on his face deepened and he turned his head away from her. "So why didn't you let me die? It's not like we're friends, or even strangers. We were enemies at some point."

"You can't read my thoughts and figure it out for yourself, Cobra?" From what she knew, he did not seem the sort to ask for answers, but to find them on his own.

"You're not thinking about it," he said, almost petulantly. "I can't just sift through your mind and find the answer, you have to be thinking about it so I can hear it."

A small smile appeared on her lips. _'Adorable,'_ she thought, examining his childish pout, before realizing just what she had thought and about whom. Scrambling to cover it up, she quickly answered, "Even if we have a bad history, I can't just leave you to die. And anyways, I've forgiven you for everything."

His eye widened in shock before his face shut down, hiding all emotion. He could hear in her soul that every word she spoke was the truth, but he could not understand how she was so merciful. "Tch," was his only response. It had no effect on the blonde, however. She seemed immune to the armor he had built around himself.

"You're welcome," she said, laughing. "I'll be on my way, then."

The maroon-haired man whipped his head around to stare at her. With a slight shake, he smirked. "You're not escaping so easily. You saved my life, and that's a debt I don't want hanging over my head forever. So I'm coming with you. If I'm nearby, I'm more likely to repay it faster."

"What?!" Lucy screeched. She started shaking her head faster and faster. "No. Not happening. I may forgive you, but you're still a fugitive and I'm a guild mage! It won't work!"

"Well, it'll just have to." He wrapped an arm around the furious Celestial mage. "So. Which way to Fairy Tail?"


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I finally got some inspiration to continue this, so here's a little filler. Next chapter should be more interesting.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.**

Lucy fumed in silence as she and Cobra walked through the woods. This was the last time she took a solo job, she swore to herself. Except, it would not be the last time. She needed money to pay her rent, and while her team was wonderful, the money she got as a reward from their jobs together was not enough to cover her rent and still have money for food and other necessities. So she had started taking small jobs on her own to supplement her funds.

The job she had taken this month was to take out a group of robbers harassing a village near Magnolia. Since it was so close, Lucy had taken a few days off from her team, claiming a "vacation" to write and what not, and walked. She had completed the mission with ease and then she had the bad luck of stumbling upon Cobra on the way home.

"We're going to have to disguise you," she blurted out. "You can't just walk out in public like this."

"Don't you have a Spirit who can do something about that?" The blonde was surprised he responded and even more shocked at the contents of his response.

"Well... Yes, actually. Virgo could get you a cloak or something like that. That should be enough until we get to my apartment." She mused on that idea for a few moments before narrowing her eyes at the fugitive. "But how do you know I have a Spirit for that?"

He shrugged lightly, refusing to meet her stare. "You seem to forget I was part of the group who kidnapped you. We learned everything we could about you. Or at least the others did. I didn't really care, but listening to their souls day in and day out, some of the information was bound to seep through."

"Huh," Lucy muttered. Pushing her thoughts on the matter to the side for later examination, she touched Virgo's key. Without even calling her, the pink-haired maid appeared in front of the two.

"You called, Princess?" Virgo offered to Lucy a bundle of cloth. "Here is a cloak for your companion."

Lucy took the bundle and handed it off to Cobra. Confused, she responded, "Thank you, Virgo, but how did you-?"

"I was watching from the Spirit World in case you required assistance. Punishment, Princess?" There was a mischievous gleam in Virgo's eyes which Lucy did not trust.

"No, Virgo. No punishment. You can return to the Spirit World now." Lucy glanced over to her escort to see him covered in a simple black cloak with a deep hood to shadow his face. This was going to be interesting.


End file.
